Long Time
by Fairy Kim
Summary: Kita akan hidup bersama dan bahagia


Hai hai, ini fanfic pertamanya Fai. Pasti ada kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam penulisannya, mohon dimaklumi saja.. Sebenernya sih fic ini Fai upload juga di blog pribadinya Fai .com

Happy Reading!

**Long Time**

**Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

"_**Kita akan hidup bersama dan bahagia."**_

Seorang pria memarkirkan mobilnya di bastment sebuah apartement mewah. Pria itu keluar dari mobil dengan senyum di bibirnya, yah bisa dibilang senyum tipis, senyum yang sangat tipis nyaris tidak terlihat. Banyak pikiran yang membahagiakan dalam benak pria itu sehingga membuatnya bisa menampakkan senyum itu walaupun tipis, berbagai rencana telah disusun olehnya.

Seorang gadis sedang asyik menonton acara televisi faforitnya. Sesekali gadis itu tertawa saat adegan lucu muncul disana. Kaos kebesaran dengan leher lebar berwarna putih di padukan dengan celana pendek hitam begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu. Rambut panjangnya yang basah menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang menikmati waktu santainya malam ini. Suara bel apartementnya mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari acara yang tengah ditontonnya. _'Mengganggu saja' _batin gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan kesal. Sebuah kalimat tak menyenangkan sudah disiapkan untuk memaki orang yang telah mengganggu acara santainya tadi. Sebuah senyum tipis menyambut saat gadis itu membuka pintu apartementnya. Wajahnya tampak kaget sekaligus bingung mendapati siapa yang berkunjung padanya malam ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" ucap gadis itu pelan, kalimat yang tadi disiapkannya terpaksa ia telan kembali.

"Mendengar dari suaramu, sepertinya kau tidak senang aku datang kemari." Ucap pria dihadapannya sambil masuk ke dalam.

"Ah bukan begitu. Biasanya Sasuke-kun memberi kabar kalau akan kemari." Jawab gadis itu sambil menutup kembali pintunya.

Pria itu berbalik, ia mengerti maksud dari ucapan gadis itu. Biasanya saat ia kemari tak pernah melihat gadis itu dengan pakaian yang seperti sekarang, tapi itu membuatnya senang karena bisa melihat gadis-nya terlihat seksi. Sebelumnya gadis itu tak pernah mau berpakaian seperti itu jika sedang bersamanya.

"Kau cantik." Ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali ke dalam.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengabariku kalau mau kemari?" gadis itu tak menanggagapi kata-kata Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku ada _meeting_ disekitar sini jadi aku mampir." Jawab Sasuke sambil membuka jasnya.

"Sasuke-kun mau ku buatkan teh?"

"Hm."

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Hinata aku akan menginap." Ucap pria itu saat melihat gadis-nya hampir memasuki dapur.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamar untuk Sasuke-kun setelah ini." Teriak Hinata dari dapur.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis. Sejak memarkirkan mobilnya tadi Sasuke tak pernah mau berhenti tersenyum. Pembicaraan beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya sangat senang.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke segera membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kamar Sasuke-kun dulu." Ucap Hinata sambil berlalu.

"Kau masih saja cuek padaku." Gumam Sasuke saat melihat gadis-nya memasuki kamar yang biasa ditempatinya jika menginap disini.

Aroma mint menguar dari teh yang sedang diminum pria itu. Wanginya bercampur dengan aroma lemon yang menguar dari pengharum ruangan yang ditempatinya. "Hah... Hyuuga Hinata, kau gadisku yang dingin dan pemalu." Gumam pria itu pelan. Ingatannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu dimana dia bertemu dengan Hinata untuk petama kalinya.

Saat itu Hinata masih mengenakan seragam High School, mugkin usianya sekitar 17 tahun. Dan ia baru diangkat menjadi salah satu Direktur diperusahaan keluarganya, usianya 23 tahun saat itu. Yah mungkin ia gila karena selalu memikirkan gadis yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah, tapi semakin lama ia sadar kalau ia mencintai gadis itu. Usia bukanlah halangan untuknya mendekati gadis itu, tak ada alasan untuk ia mendekati gadis itu selain rasa penasaran dihatinya. Semakin lama ia dan Hinata semakin dekat, sampai saat membahagiakan itu tiba. Ia mencoba menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia mendapatkan jawaban itu, jawaban yang membuatnya seakan ingin berteriak saat itu juga, Hinata menerima cintanya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya. Dan hubungan itu terus berlanjut hingga sampai saat ini, gadis itu menjadi kekasihnya sudah 6 tahun lebih. Ia berjanji bahwa kejadian 6 tahun lalu akan ia jadikan hari yang paling membahagiakan dan tak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Pasti tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke-san."

"Uchiha Sasuke!" teriakan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

Pria itu melihat ke samping kanannya dan mendapati Hinata yang menatapnya kesal. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut gadis-nya dengan sayang.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanyanya saat melihat Hinata menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau mengacuhkanku." Jawab Hinata sambil menggeser duduknya menjauhi Sasuke. Ah gadis itu marah rupanya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang membuatnya gemas itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipi putih Hinata.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke-kun mandi. Sasuke-kun pasti lelah." Ucap Hinata sambil bangkit dan menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku mau ke kamar." Jawab Hinata tanpa berbalik.

"Aku lapar. Bisa buatkan aku makan malam?" tanya Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

Yah ditelinga Hinata itu bukan terdengar seperti pertanyaan tapi perintah, dan mau tak mau Hinata harus berbalik dan menuju ke dapur, ia ingat tadi hanya memasak makan malam sedikit yang cukup hanya untuknya. Lagipula Sasuke tidak bilang mau ke apartementnya jadi Hinata tidak memasak banyak. Dan lagi Hinata tidak mau membuat Sasuke gelisah tidak bisa tidur karena perutnya yang kosong.

Lain dipikiran Hinata lain pula dipikiran Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu lapar, itu hanya alasan agar Hinata tidak masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya saat ia mandi. Oh ayolah ia lelaki normal, ia juga ingin melihat gadis-nya sesekali berpakaian pendek seperti saat ini mengingat Hinata tidak pernah menggunakan baju yang pendek dan terbuka saat di depan umum ataupun saat bersamanya. Jadi sebenarnya Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan ini? Yah anggap saja itu kebetulan, ia juga tidak tahukan kalau Hinata menggunakan baju seperti itu saat ia tak bersamanya ditambah lagi ia kemari tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, anggap saja itu poin plus-nya.

Sasuke keluar kamarnya dengan celana panjangnya dan kaos putih yang belum ia kenakan. Sasuke memang sengaja menyimpan bajunya di apartement Hinata, ia memang sering menginap jika pulang dari kantor larut malam. OK, sebenarnya ini apartement milik Sasuke tapi Hinata yang menempatinya berhubung Sasuke masih tinggal dirumah orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Hinata sedang menyiapkan makanannya dimeja makan. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan piring ditangannya.

"Kebiasaanmu saat dirumah jangan dibawa kesini Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata tanpa memandang Sasuke. Sasuke yang bingung hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Hinata meminta penjelasan.

"Pakai bajumu dan jangan berkeliaran tanpa pakaian seperti itu disini." Ucap Hinata kesal.

Sasuke menyeringai saat mendapat jawaban ketus dari kekasihnya itu. "Gomen aku lupa." Jawabnya santai dan duduk dikursi.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Hinata hanya duduk di depannya tanpa makan apapun.

"Aku sudah makan sebelum Sasuke-kun kesini, aku masih kenyang."

"Kalau begitu tetap disitu sampai aku selesai."

"Hm."

Sasuke makan dengan lahap. Hinata memang paling ahli dalam urusan membuat makanan seperti ini, sama seperti ibunya. Mungkin Sasuke akan cepat menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 21:35, tapi belum ada yang mau masuk ke kamarnya dan tidur. Setelah makan malam tadi tidak ada pembicaraan lagi antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke hanya menatap layar televisi tanpa minat dan Hinata membaca novel yang dibawakan Sasuke dua hari yang lalu. Sasuke jadi sedikit menyesal membelikan novel itu untuk Hinata karena sekarang novel itu jadi pusat perhatian Hinata dibanding dirinya. Karena bosan, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah balkon. Ia menatap langit malam ini dengan sedikit perasaan dongkol, jika sudah berurusan dengan novel Hinata sering lupa waktu dan sesuatu disekitarnya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Hinata menutup novelnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon. Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang kesal. Ia berdiri disamping Sasuke dan menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Sepertinya musim dingin akan segera tiba, malam ini udaranya sangat menusuk. Kulit Hinata yang tidak terlapisi pakaian merinding saat merasakan angin malam berhembus.

"Malam ini dingin ya Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata memecahkan keheningan. Sasuke hanya menoleh tanpa memberi respon apapun dan kembali menatap langit.

Hinata tersenyum maklum, ia tahu Sasuke masih marah "Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak masuk bisa sakit. Disini dingin." Ucapnya lagi, masih tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah. Hinata kembali masuk kedalam tanpa bicara. Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat saat melihat Hinata memasuki kamarnya. Gadis itu benar, malam ini udaranya dingin. Sasuke terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menempel dipunggungnya. Ia melihat jaket hitam yang besar tengah menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun sakit." Ucap Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu sadar bahwa dari tadi Hinata tidak mengganti bajunya, gadis itu masih mengenakan kaos putih yang kebesaran dan celana hitam pendeknya. Sasuke masih memperhatikan Hinata, gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri saat angin berhembus.

"Bodoh, kenapa pakaianmu tipis hah?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa tidak memakai jaket? Seharusnya kau memakai baju yang tebal. Bukan aku yang akan sakit tapi kau." Lanjutnya.

"Ayo kita masuk." Tambahnya lagi.

"Aku mau disini sebentar." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Aku tidak akan sakit kalau sebentar kan Sasuke-kun?" lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke memandang Hinata yang masih memperhatikan langit malam. Mungikn gadis itu menyukai pamandangan yang dilihatnya. Sasuke membiarkan gadis-nya berdiri di balkon sambil memandang keatas. Hinata yang terus mengelus lengannya sendiripun tak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Ia tahu gadis itu kedinginan, ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Apa Sasuke-kun marah?" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, aku sering membuat Sasuke-kun marah." Lanjut Hinata tanpa memberi kesempatan Sasuke untuk menjawab.

Hinata berbalik dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Ia terus mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Sasuke. _'Apa Hinata menangis? Apa aku yang membuatnya menangis? Apa aku keterlaluan?'_ pertanyaan lain terus bermunculan dikepala Sasuke. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, ia menyesal membuat Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf yang begitu mendalam untuknya. Untuk dirinya yang kekanakan karena kesal Hinata tak memperhatikannya, ia kesal karena telah cemburu pada novel yang ia belikan, ia menyesal karena membuat Hinata meminta maaf karena kesalahan yang dibuat olehnya. Ia memeluk gadis itu dengan erat, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Maaf karena aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil, maaf membuatmu sedih, maaf membuatmu mengucapkan kata maaf untuk kesalahan yang aku buat, maaf membuatmu berdiri disini dan kedinginan. Maaf." Lanjut Sasuke. Ia merasakan Hinata menggeleng dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan itu benar-benar terasa hangat. Sasuke seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Itu wajar, Sasuke lelaki normal. Ia menginginkan pelukan seperti ini, baginya pelukan ini terasa sangat mewah mengingat selama ini menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, mereka tak pernah melakukan hal lebih dari berpegangan tangan, pelukan singkat, dan ciuman di kening. Hinata memang tak pernah mau melakukan lebih dari tiga hal itu, tapi itu membuat Sasuke bahagia. Sasuke ingin menjaganya sepenuh hati. Selama ini ia tak pernah menemui gadis seperti Hinata, jika bukan Hinata mungkin sudah banyak hal yang dilakukan lebih dari sekedar berpegangan tangan, pelukan atau ciuman dikening. Mungkin jika bukan Hinata ia akan beberapa kali berganti kekasih dan pergi dengan gadis yang berbeda dan memesan kamar hotel. Tapi ini Hinata, Sasuke tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu, Sasuke tidak mau melakukan hal-hal yang biasa teman-temannya lakukan, Sasuke tidak mau berganti wanita yang dikencaninya karena dia punya Hinata. Gadis yang sudah lama bersamanya, gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya, Gadis-nya, Hinata-nya, Sasuke tidak mau yang lain, ia hanya ingin Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kita kedalam." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata hanya mampu menangguk. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Hinata ingin menangis tapi air matanya tak keluar, lagipula jika ia menangis untuk apa? Kenapa Hinata harus menangis? Kenapa ia ingin menangis? Apa karena Sasuke marah padanya? Entahlah semua ini membingungkan, Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri saat ini. Hinata hanya mampu mengikuti Sasuke saat pria itu membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia duduk ditepi tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang berjalan keluar. _'Apa Sasuke-kun masih marah?'_ batinnya.

"Minumlah." Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan segelas air putih pada Hinata.

"Gomen Hinata." Sasuke berucap dengan suara pelan sambil duduk didepan Hinata.

"Hontou ni gomen ne." Bisiknya.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun." Balas Hinata dengan suara pelan sambil menyimpan gelasnya dimeja dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku yang salah kau tidak perlu minta maaf, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur." Ucap Sasuke sambil membantu Hinata berbaring.

"Jangan pergi." Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke saat hendak keluar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Sasuke-kun, tetaplah disini."

Sasuke tersenyum dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "Hm, aku akan disini sampai kau tidur." Hinata kembali terduduk, ia memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke yang kaget hanya bisa diam.

"Sasuke-kun tidak akan meninggalkanku? Sasuke-kun akan selalu bersamaku?" tanya Hinata masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata, pria itu mengelus puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Arigatou." Ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang menunduk. Malam ini semuanya akan berakhir, Sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Hinata tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Sasuke sampai tak sadar bahwa Hinata memperhatikannya. Sampai sesuatu membuatnya tertegun. Hinata mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Tunggu, mencium? Hinata menciumnya? Berlebihan memang, tapi ini pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mencium pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum saat menyadari tindakan Hinata, _'mungkin dia tidak sadar'_ pikirnya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun, hontou ni arigatou." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Hinata tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang oh tidak bukan jarang tapi tidak pernah Sasuke tunjukkan pada orang lain, senyum itu hanya ditunjukkan padanya, hanya untuknya. Senyum yang selalu membuatnya rindu pada pria itu, senyum itu yang selalu membuat hatinya nyaman, senyum itu yang selalu menjadi faforitnya. Sampai-sampai Hinata mendekat dan mencium bibir Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum itu. Sasuke terbelalak saat mendapati Hinata menciumnya, kali ini bukan dipipi lagi tapi dibibir. Ini ciuman pertama mereka sekaligus ciuman pertama Hinata. Bolehkah ia menahannya? Bolehkah ia merasakannya lebih lama? Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata dan menahan kepalanya saat dirasakan Hinata akan menjauh, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya. Untuk sekarang Sasuke ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Jahatkah Sasuke? Apakah ia mengambil keuntungan saat Hinata menciumnya? Kesempatankah? Ini hanya kebetulan, yah meskipun boleh dibilang bahwa ini juga kesempatan. Bukankah ada pepatah bahwa kesempatan itu hanya datang satu kali? Ya mungkin inilah maksudnya, inilah kesempatan itu walaupun dalam situasi yang seperti ini, tapi Sasuke mensyukuri adanya pepatah itu saat ini.

Hinata mendorong pelan dada Sasuke. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya yang tiba-tiba mencium pria itu. Hinata malu, sangat malu sampai-sampai tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya. Hinata akui ini memang pertama kali untuknya, itu ciuman pertamanya tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Hinata pikir ciuman itu tak akan memunculkan sensasi seperti ini. rasa senang, takut, dan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam hatinya entah itu apa bercampur jadi satu. Inikah rasanya ciuman pertama itu?

"Ehm...i..itu..itu...Gomen Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata tergagap sambil memalingkan wajahnhya. Ia benar-benar malu saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah, Sasuke tahu bahwa itu ciuman pertama Hinata dan Sasuke senang karenanya. "Kau bisa melakukannya lagi jika kau mau" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata sambil menyeringai. "Aku tak keberatan" tambahnya. Hinata menggeser duduknya dan berbaring membelakangi Sasuke, ia menarik selimut sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Tentu saja seringaian yang belum hilang dari wajah tampan Sasuke tidak bisa dilihat oleh Hinata. Hinata malu sekali untuk menampakkan dirinya pada Sasuke. "Good night" bisik Sasuke sambil bangkit dari posisinya. Sasuke akan pergi dari kamar itu jika tidak ada yang menahannya.

"Sasuke-kun janji tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" tanya Hinata yang kembali menyingkap selimutnya.

"Jangan pergi." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke kembali duduk ditepi tempat tidur "Aku akan disini sampai kau tidur."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji. Sekarang tidurlah ini sudah larut."

Hinata memejamkan matanya sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sasuke, mungkin ia takut ditinggalkan pria itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah Hinata. Gadis cuek dan kekanak-kanakan ini telah berhasil menaklukan hatinya. Siapa sangka Hinata yang bisa bersikap dewasa dan kekanakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan itu bisa membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta. Hinata benar-benar gadis yang unik, disatu sisi bisa menjadi adik perempuan yang manis, disatu sisi bisa menjadi gadis dewasa yang menarik, disatu sisi bisa bersikap kekanakan yang menyebalkan, dan disisi yang lain bisa menjadi teman yang ramah. Benar-benar gadis impian banyak pria termasuk Sasuke, dan sekarang gadis itu mencintainya, kekasih hatinya. _'Kami-sama, arigatou karena Kau telah mengirimkan Hinata dihidupku'_ batin Sasuke.

Semakin lama genggaman Hinata semakin melemah, napasnya mulai teratur, dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar. Gadis itu sudah tertidur. Sasuke merapikan selimut ditubuh Hinata, "gadis bodoh" gumamnya. Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata lembut dan mengecup keningnya. "Kita akan menikah besok. Bersiaplah" bisik Sasuke pelan ditelinga Hinata. Sasuke sadar Hinata tak akan mendengarnya tapi ia ingin mengatakannya. Sasuke mencium singkat bibir Hinata sebelum pergi dari kamar itu, "Aku punya kejutan untukmu besok pagi, 'Hinata-chan'." Ucap Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu, seringai aneh tersungging dibibirnya saat meninggalkan kamar Hinata.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari menembus gordeng kamarnya. ia menggosok matanya pelan, benar-benar silau membuat matanya sulit membiasakannya. Cahaya matahari itu membuat Hinata malas untuk bangun, ia malah kembali menarik selimutnya.

"'Hinata-chan', mau sampai kapan kau tidur, hm?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara itu, ia kenal dengan suara ini. Hinata segera membuka selimutnya dan melihat ke arah samping. Sasuke sedang tersenyum miring memandangnya dan bertelanjang dada. Hinata segera terduduk dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Hinata hampir berteriak.

Dan lagi apa tadi, Hinata-chan? -Chan? Astaga sejak kapan Sasuke memanggil Hinata seperti itu? Setahu Hinata, Sasuke tidak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan tambahan seperti –san, -kun apalagi –chan yah walaupun kata –san Sasuke gunakan pada ibu, ayah dan suatu acara formal, tapi saat lainnya tidak. Tidak pernah. Hinata jadi sedikit ngeri dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Selamat Pagi." Sapa Sasuke.

"Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini?" Ulang Hinata.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak ingat?" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Tapi tidak dengan tidur disini."

"Aku tidak tidur disini, aku kemari untuk membangunkanmu."

"Tapi kenapa tidak pakai baju?" tanya Hinata sedikit malu.

"Aku baru selesai mandi. Cepatlah bersiap aku akan menunggumu diluar."

"Bersiap? Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menunggumu diluar, kita berangkat setengah jam lagi." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Hhh." Hinata menghembuskan napas kasar.

Hinata segera menuju kamar mandi. Sebenarnya ia penasaran Sasuke akan membawanya kemana, tapi bukankah ia hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap-siap? _'akan ku tanyakan nanti saja' _batinnya. Sasuke sudah berpakaian rapi saat Hinata keluar kamar. Pria itu terus melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Hinata pelan.

Merasa dipanggil Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya. Seperti biasanya Hinata selalu tampil cuek, kemeja biru muda dengan dua kancing teratasnya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kaos dalam putih polosnya dipadukan dengan jins hitam, tak lupa juga rambutnya yang diikat tinggi dibelakang membuatnya terlihat santai. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat penampilan Hinata. Ia meruntuki Hinata yang terlalu cuek itu disaat seperti ini, benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. Sasuke jadi menyesal, kenapa ia tak menyuruh Hinata memakai baju yang formal dan sedikit anggun sebelum ia keluar kamar gadis itu tadi. Jika ia menyuruh Hinata berganti pakaian tidak akan sempat, waktunya benar-benar terbatas.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Ke..kenapa? Biasanya juga seperti ini." jawab Hinata bingung melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang kesal.

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus hari ini?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hinata semakin bingung. Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." Lanjut Hinata sambil berbalik.

"Tidak perlu, sudah tidak sempat." Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Selama diperjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sasuke terlihat fokus pada jalan didepannya sementara Hinata terlalu takut untuk berbicara mengingat tadi Sasuke terlihat kesal padanya. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah Hinata selalu berpenampilan seperti ini saat mereka pergi keluar? Kenapa sekarang Sasuke terlihat marah? Hinata melirik Sasuke disampingnya, ia menghembuskan napas pelan untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ki..kita mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Hinata memberanikan diri bertanya meskipun dengan suara yang pelan.

"Gereja." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh" ucap Hinata meskipun bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke.

'_Tidak biasanya Sasuke-kun membawaku ke gereja.'_ Batin Hinata.

"Turunlah kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Hinata.

Ternyata tadi Hinata melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau ini sudah sampai. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat, senyum terus mengembang dibibir Sasuke sejak tadi Hinata mulai bertanya tujuan mereka, yah meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah senyum yang tipis hingga sulit dilihat sekilas. Tapi tidak untuk Hinata, gadis itu bisa melihat senyum tipis dibibir Sasuke. Memang ada apa? Karena tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya bingung.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo!"

"Aku tidak mau sebelum Sasuke-kun mengatakan alasannya."

"Kau akan tahu nanti Hinata."

Benarkan? Sasuke tidak pernah memanggil nama orang lain dengan sebutan –san, -kun, ataupun –chan. Mengingat tadi pagi Hinata makin curiga pada pria itu, jangan-jangan pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini sampai Sasuke-kun mengatakannya."

"Hinata kita-"

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata tidak sabar.

"OK! OK! Kita akan menikah disini."

"APA?!" Pekik Hinata kaget.

" . . Sekarang." Ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Hinata masih terdiam, terlalu kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan. "Ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ke...kenapa tidak bilang padaku dulu?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Mungkin saja aku menolak."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau telah memberi jawabannya padaku, bahkan sebelum aku melamarmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak akan menolak lamaranku atau menciumku semalam kalau kau tidak mencintaiku. Ayo!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau Sasuke-kun."

"Perlu ku buktikan lagi, hm?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata, oh dan jangan lupakan pula seringai Sasuke yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke masih dengan seringainya kembali menarik tangan Hinata untuk bersiap-siap sebelum pernikahan mereka.

"Kau ini." Hinata mendengus pelan, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum saat mulai memasuki ruang ganti disamping kiri gereja. Cinta butuh bukti dan kepastian, waktu dan usia bukanlah halangan untuk cinta dapat tumbuh dan berkembang. Pernikahan yang mereka lakukan juga merupakan kepastian dari cinta yang telah mereka jalin selama ini. Bukankah semua hal yang kita lakukan butuh pertanggungjawaban? Begitupun dengan cinta, pernikahan adalah salah satu bentuk pertanggungjawaban itu.

_**END**_

Sebenernya fic ini ada versi aslinya, kalo di yang asli dalam cerita bukan Sasuke dan Hinata tapi orang lain. Yah karena penasaran jadinya seperti apa, akhirnya terciptalah fanfic Long Time Anime Version yang di dalamnya terdapat Sasuke dan Hinata. Fic asli dan anime versionnya juga Fai upload di blog pribadinya Fai. oke cukup bicaranya, sekian saja.


End file.
